ixcyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Common Knowledge
Time * There are six days in a week: Torjan, Ymjan, Vinjan, Nejan, Rajan and Irejan. * There are eight months ** The first month, Marra, is a spring-time month with forty days. ** The second month, Comos, is a spring-time month with thirty-two days. ** The third month, Iume, is a summertime month with forty days. ** The fourth month, Turrn, is a summertime month with thirty-six days. ** The fifth month, Norru, is an autumnal month with thirty-six days. ** The sixth month, Suvis, is an autumnal month with thirty-six days. ** The seventh month, Xovo, is a winter month with thirty-six days. ** The eighth and final month, Lecca, is a winter month with thirty-two days. Currency values given in comparison to stock Pathfinder coin values * Empire Standard Currency ** Gull = Copper This coin has the likenesses of well-known military heroes on one side and a spear on the other. * Crow = Silver Crows have the likenesses of generals on one side and a sword on the other. * Crown = Gold Crowns have the likenesses of Kherran Royalty and a crown on the other side. * Laurel = Ten Platinum Laurels have the likenesses of the lineage of Emperors, the opposing side being decorated with a laurel. There are supposedly Laurels that have the image of the first emperor upon them – these coins can be sold for high prices to collectors. * Kjarven Coinage – these coins have the likenesses of Priests of Iske on one side, their importance increasing with coin worth. The other side of the coins has a warhammer, with two stars on either side of the haft. ** Hvalr = Two Copper ** Ryma = Fifteen Copper ** Skreid = Twelve Silver ** Sken = Nine Platinum * Quasa coinage – these coins are made from beautiful tempered glass, due to the Quasa habitat not being suitable for metal coinage. Many merchants give preferential treatment to those who pay in such beautiful coin. ** Deliin – One Silver ** Iluos – One Gold ** Rayal – Nine Platinum * Estlarnic Coinage – coinage that is worth less than the norm, not used by the rich of Estlarn. ** Taus – One third of a copper ** Eckern – Five copper ** Pract – Four silver * Gell ** Peacock – Copper ** Pheasant – Silver ** Rooster – Gold ** Phoenix - Platinum Languages * Languages of the Mainland Countries and Inhabitants ** Human: Kherran (Common), Myllernese *** Kherran: Main language of the Empire. *** Myllernese: Tongue of Myllern, Delfole and Northern Ralka. Is also used by worshippers of Leta. * Elven: Lumaran, Tasirin and Astanan ** Astanan: Main tongue of Astana and Estlarn. ** Lumaran: Main tongue of Lumara, the Matrissen Church holy scripts and research concerning medicine. ** Tasirin: Main tongue of Tasir, the language with the highest amount of written and spoken stories and songs. * Dwarven: Dohrnish, Asgeirn ** Dohrnish: Main tongue of Dohrn and Kjarven. Also used by merchants and the sacred text of Iske. ** Asgeirn: Main tongue of Asgeir and Freydolv. * Halfing: Low Gweric ** · Low Gweric: Main tongue of all halfling nations * Gnommish: High Gweric, Aldish, Tyndalese ** High Gweric: Main tongue of Rutledge and Wilburm ** Aldish: Tongue of Ald, used in research containing Mechanics ** Tyndalese: Tongue of Tyndall, used in research concerning Magic * Quasa: Iaen ** · Iaen: Known by Quasa, Merchants * Other: Caeldan, Druidic, Noct ** Caeldan: Language of the Monks of Temn, many others in Caelda speak it. ** Druidic: The languages of the various folk that commune with nature. All the varied tongues evoke the sounds of nature itself as it is spoken, allowing Druids to speak to each other across cultural divides. ** Noct: Language of the hidden city of Nocturne, supposed home of the Elven subrace of the same name. * Languages of other Continents ** Attisahran: Asahr, Umtir ** Jaorunian: ** Ilanuran: * Lost Languages and Hostile Tongues ** Orc: Kavosuk, Fuvosuk ** Goblin: ** Giants and Giant-kin: Taggant ** Ghoul/Necromantic: Desumnic ** Dragon: Draconic *** Draconic: Dragons are said to be born with this language within them, the magic that forges the incredible power of dragons only expressible through it. To this end, most people that know this tongue are either dragons themselves, or amongst those with the keenest interest in the arcane arts. *** Other: __FORCETOC__ Category:Lore